Eramos Formidables (Nous Étions Formidables)
by Nawwy
Summary: Aunque Mycroft Holmes crea lo contrario, un paraguas no te puede proteger de cualquier cosa. Mystrade. Fanfic inspirado en la canción 'Formidable' de Stromae
1. Tu mirada, mi tormenta

Mycroft Holmes entró sin preguntar en el despacho de Gregory Lestrade. Observó la cansada figura del inspector reposar en el enorme sillón. Esperó hasta que el cano levantó la cabeza de los informes.

-¿La has dejado?- preguntó sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba nervioso.

-No.- dijo tajante el mayor.

-De acuerdo…- el silencio llenaba la habitación. Solo existía el ruido de los fluorescentes parpadear.

-Lo haré- se incorpora.

El trajeado no dijo nada más. Era incapaz de mediar palabra. Toda su fuerza la gastó entrando en ese edificio y preguntando lo que llevaba meses carcomiéndole por dentro. Da un paso atrás intentando escapar de las manos de Greg.

-No me crees.

-No la dejarás.- murmura

-Lo haré.

-No lo harás.

No hubo contestación. Dejó de retroceder aceptando las ásperas manos rodear su nuca. Los labios del inspector se posaron sedientos sobre los suyos y se dejó hacer como tantas otras veces. Saboreando esos sabrosos labios que tanto amaba.

''Solo soy la venganza de su juego'' pensó '' Un juego de dos en el que uno se divierte con mi corazón. '' Su estúpido corazón endeble ante esos ojos color chocolate.

-¡No!-gritó apartándose de ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba.

-Myc…

-¡Calla!-otro paso atrás- no aguanto tu sonrisa-tensó la mandíbula-no soporto tu mirada- apretó los puños- no tolero la fuerza de tus manos.

Llevaba toda su vida jugando a ser el perfecto inglés: correcto, educado, algo frío y recto. Se había cansado de contener todos y cada uno de sus impulsos. Gregory intentó hablar pero lo silenció.

-Eres…-observa los blanquecinos nudillos de sus manos- eres el calor que no necesita mi piel, el amor es un capricho innecesario que yo ya no quiero.-espetó.

Silencio. El ruido de la lluvia inunda sus oídos ''La lluvia lo empieza y lo termina todo'' ¿Acaso era eso lo que pensaban los dos? Lluvia y sus caprichosos antojos. Cae del cielo desatando la tormenta y cuando las nubes cesan, desaparece. Todo termina, como si el caos que ha creado no fuera su problema.

Y cuando las victimas ya se habían acostumbrado a convivir con el desastre. Entonces vuelve. Llevándose la porquería que ha creado en las calles. Hace desaparecer las lágrimas de los ojos tristes y los ''te amo'' sin respuesta. ''La lluvia volvió para limpiar el caos'' pensó Mycroft. La lluvia era la causante de todo aquello y ahora quería hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Que fácil era olvidar para ella y como costaba para la persona de corazón roto.

-Un entretenimiento. Solo eso.-susurró después de un buen rato en silencio.

-¿Eso fui?- pregunta bajando la cabeza.

-Lo fui para ti.- observa al hombre derrotado ''solo finge. Ya lo deberías saber''

-No… ¡claro que no!- el golpe en la mesa acompaña el golpeteo de la lluvia en la ventana.- yo te amo Mycroft.

-Tú amas a la mujer que te espera en casa con el pijama puesto y la cena preparada- contesta con lágrimas en los ojos.

No puede más. Cae en una de las sillas del despacho, apoyando sus manos en su rostro intentando ocultar los sollozos que escapan desesperados de su boca. Lestrade se agacha junto a él.

-Yo amo al hombre trajeado que me espera en la puerta de mi despacho.

Se acerca despacio a él. No se atreve a tocarlo, sabe que si tan siquiera lo roza, lo perderá. Y el inspector Lestrade no se imagina un mundo sin paraguas ni trajes de tres piezas.

\- Yo amo al hombre que comparte mi amor por la tarta de limón y el té negro recién hecho- retoma el discurso. - yo amo al hombre que tengo delante- le sujeta la barbilla intentando encontrarse con su mirada- que cuando llueve me protege del agua- le limpia las lágrimas-que cuando tengo pesadillas lucha contra mis monstruos.- Greg junta sus manos-amo al hombre que solo se derrite con mi sonrisa.

-Ese es el problema Gregory.

Sus ojos eran oscuros. ¿Rabia? ¿Deseo? ¿Las dos? Estaba tan perdido. Había bajado todas sus defensas ante ese hombre. Ya no deducía, ya no observaba detalles impresiones de la realidad. Solo estaban ellos dos y las motitas marrones que se funden con el negro de sus ojos.

Su corazón impenetrable estaba herido. Mycroft Holmes había sido derrotado y no se quedaría para observar la destrucción total de su alma. ¿Cuántas veces le dijo a Sherlock que no amara a nadie? ¿Cuántas veces le repitió que eso llamado ''amor'' era algo solo existente en mentes mediocres? ''El cariño, el amor, son desventajas en la vida. '' Eso es lo que decía cuando le hablaban de medias naranjas. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Apartó la mirada intentando pensar. Intentando recordar por qué se encontraba ahí perdido. Se incorporó como pudo. Y sin respirar dio media vuelta y desapareció sin mirar atrás.

-Mycroft! ¡La dejaré!-gritaba un estático I.D.

Lo había perdido. Era demasiado tarde. El silencio cubría Scondland Yard, los fluorescentes se encontraban mudos ante tantas verdades. Solo silencio, lluvia y llantos.

Llantos de dos hombres que no lloran. Llantos de dos hombres que se prometieron desde muy pequeños no volver a derramar una sola lágrima. ''llorar es de personas débiles'' y ellos querían defender y guiar el país. Esos eran sus sueños; y las lágrimas o las tardes bajo la manta rememorando recuerdos de gente con el rostro borroso y arrugas inexistentes en las sabanas, no se encontraban en la receta para ser los líderes del mundo.


	2. Chirimiri

-Gregory Lestrade, Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade, encantado- contestó el hombre de pelo cano apretando la mano del trajeado-usted debe ser Mycroft Holmes

-Buenas tardes-Respondió educadamente

No dijo nada más. Estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando del tacto de esas manos ''Apretón fuerte, hombre decidido'' pensó. Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Mycroft.

-Como ya sabrá he metido a su hermano en el calabozo- separó de un tirón su mano y su rostro oscureció '' ¿acaso él también lo sintió?''

-Bueno-se dirigió a la mesa-la cuestión es que estaba en mitad de la escena de un crimen

-Entiendo inspector-metió la mano en el bolsillo buscando la billetera ignorando el cosquilleo.

-Solo tiene que firmar aquí y pagar una pequeña fianza.

Le entregó un papel seguido de una pluma. Holmes, aun tentado por poder rozar su piel una vez más no aceptó ninguna de las dos cosas. En cambio, sacó su billetera y la abrió.

-No vengo por eso señor Lestrade.

Levantó la cabeza y encontró unos ojos confundidos observando. Dejó de respirar y su mente se quedó en blanco. Mycroft Holmes no había visto unos ojos más dulces que aquellos.

-Greg.- comentó el cano

-¿Perdone?- consiguió preguntar

Estaba completamente perdido entre ese color. Olvidó a su hermano y el estrés de volver a estar ahí, ayudándolo sabiendo que solo recibiría quejas de su parte. En su mente había decidido borrarlo todo, solo existía el reflejo de esos ojos parecidos a la noche. '' ¿Marrones o negros? ''Se preguntaba sin pestañear. No había conflictos con oriente ni crisis mundial. Solo la semejanza con el oscuro café de por las mañanas.

-Llámame Greg, el inspector Lestrade es mi padre.-se rascó la nuca incomodo- Si no viene a sacar a su hermano de aquí ¿por qué me deleita con su presencia?-preguntó de forma pomposa intentando olvidar la presencia de su padre en esa conversación.

Hablar de su padre le incomodaba. La imagen de un hombre demasiado serio y estricto conquistaba su la mente. Siempre con mirada ruda y pocas sonrisas en su historial. Ese era el inspector Lestrade. Un hombre distanciado de su familia y fiel a su trabajo.

-Claro-Carraspeó

Cambió de mano su amado paraguas intentando ignorar sus incomodas y sudadas manos. Acarició su elegante chaleco, cogiendo aire viéndose incapaz de tranquilizarse. Estaba completamente perdido ante ese hombre.

-La cuestión es que mi hermano me prometió que no se metería en problemas y aquí estoy otra vez.- mostró una de sus sonrisas diplomáticas- Señor...Gregory.-corrigió

''Gregory'' murmuro en sus adentros. Disfrutó de cada silaba de su nombre. ''Gregory'' repitió. Sus manos temblaban nerviosas incapaces de mantener el control.

-¿Cuánto le tengo que pagar para que lo deje toda la noche aquí?-preguntó directo

-¿Perdón?- Su ostro cada vez se encontraba más perdido.

-Merece un castigo-sentenció el trajeado

-¿Y piensa dejarlo aquí? - una sonrisa burlona asomaba de sus labios.

-Si a usted no le importa- deja asomar dos billetes-¿con esto valdrá?

-No, no- exclamo apartando el dinero de su vista- créeme, lo haré con gusto- de sus labios surgió una sonrisa radiante.

Y fue ahí, provocado por el sonido de la risa de ese hombre. Por la escena que hacían sus blancos y rectos dientes junto sus labios, que el corazón mal acostumbrado de Mycroft empezó a bombear. La temperatura de esa maltrecha habitación aumentó simulando un pequeño desierto en mitad de Londres. Y el mayor de los Holmes estaba perdido. ¿Acaso unos ojos y una sonrisa era lo único que hacía falta para hacer temblar al futuro gobierno británico?


	3. Primera lluvia de mayo

**3 de Mayo de 2011**

La fina lluvia caía en Londres adornando sus calles. Mojando a cualquiera que no fuera lo suficientemente rápido o inteligente para protegerse de ese dócil llanto del cielo.

Mycroft Holmes observaba la escena del crimen desde lejos. Viendo a su hermano de rodillas, toqueteando el cuerpo inerte y ahora empapado, acompañado del cano inspector gritándoles desesperado

-Sherlock! te dije que no podías tocar las pruebas!- gritaba Gregory Lestrade.

-¡no estaba tocando nada!- ocultó los restos de una sustancia pegajosa en el bolsillo de su abrigo y rápidamente levantaba las manos a modo de inocencia.

-sabes perfectamente que teníamos un trato- la gente de alrededor los ignoraba, ya estaban acostumbrados a ese espectáculo- si me pillan me la cargo.

Cansado de observar la escena desde la lejanía, decidió acercarse a paso calmado, marcando el ritmo con la punta de su paraguas. La pareja seguía peleando ignorando la presencia de hombre. Este carraspeó.

-Sherlock devuelve lo que has cogido- ordenó- ahora.

-No sé de lo que me hablas- volvió a entretenerse con el cuerpo.

\- Sherlock- dio un golpe seco con el paraguas en el húmedo asfalto.

\- no…no pasa nada Mycroft-murmuró el inspector al ver que Sherlock ignoraba a su hermano.

-devuélvele la prueba o serás tú quien acompañe a nuestros padres al teatro la semana que viene.

\- ¡no me toca!- gritó incorporándose de un salto ignorando completamente al cadáver.

-la prueba Sherlock- exigió con un suspiro cansado.

-Mierda Mycroft!- se metió una mano en el abrigo y le entregó una bolsita al inspector. Después de eso salió despavorido de la escena, escupiendo insulto a quien tuviera delante.

Ahí estaban de nuevo, solos, bajo una perezosa y recién levantada fina lluvia de mayo. El cielo tronó alegrándose de la escena. Gregory se agitó nervioso tras el ruido. La ciudad lloraba, como duelo del fallecido. Las gotas mojaban la ciudad llena de habitantes, sin importar el rol que cumplieran en la sociedad el agua calabaza su ropa. Era de las pocas cosas que Mycroft no podía controlar y eso le encantaba.

-gracias Mycroft-pasó sus dedos entre el pelo mitigando el estrés- si me llegan a pillar esta vez me quedo sin puesto.

-Sabes perfectamente que no lo permitiría Gregory - sonrió y Greg volvió su semblante serio.

El inspector no dijo nada más. Solo conservaba la azulada mirada del hombre que tenía en frente intentado imitar a los Holmes, intentando analizar que pasaba por esa elaborada y magnifica mente. Tras cinco minutos en completo Mycroft decidió abrir su paraguas intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-No queremos que uno de los inspectores más importantes de Scondland Yard se empape- comentó mientras se acercaba nervioso a Greg- ¿qué diría la gente?

-Está claro que soy un tesoro nacional- ironizó Lestrade

-Lo es inspector-''lo eres para mí, pero no me dejas la llave para poder abrir el cofre donde se esconde el botín'' pensó.

Y como si fuera el secreto más gracioso del mundo empezó a reír. Sabiendo que ese tesoro nunca lograría ser suyo. Pues el cofre ya tenía un nombre grabado y no era el suyo. Ya se había cansado de pensar, de llorar y de suspirar, por alguien que no notaba su presencia. Se rendía, dejaría de pensar en ese hombre, aceptaría la realidad y volvería a su vida normal, llena de azúcar y edulcorantes para mitigar la depresión de la soledad, y se volcaría en su trabajo.

Seguía riendo cuando de forma desprevenida su mano acomodó un rebelde mechón del grisáceo pelo de Greg. Nadie dijo nada. Mycroft Holmes disfrutaba de ese momento impulsivo que le regaló su cuerpo y Gregory Lestrade escuchaba el sonido más placentero que había oído en toda su vida. La risa de Mycroft Holmes.


	4. Rayos de Sol

15 de Octubre 2012

Dos toques seguidos y uno tardío. Ese era el saludo que Holmes Había adquirido como presentación hace años.

-Pasa Mycroft- gritó desde su cómodo sillón.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un alto y elegante señor Holmes. Nervioso pasó una de sus manos por el rojizo pelo perfectamente peinado. No habla, solo espera la palabra del inspector.

-Ya sabes que puedes sentarte sin que te lo diga- se alborota el pelo mirando los informes de la mesa.- No seré un Holmes pero puedo ver tus ojeras.

Apartó los ojos de la mesa y observó al obediente hombre que, atendiendo a las órdenes del detective inspector, se sentaba en una de las incomodas y frías sillas de ese despacho.

-¿Cómo se encuentra inspector?-preguntó dejando su fiel paraguas reposar en el borde del escritorio.

-Bueno…-ríe cansado mientras observa aterrado el montón de papeles- he tenido días mejores, la verdad- suspira y le da un sorbo al aguado café de la oficina provocándole una mueca de desagrado- vienes a quitarme el caso ¿verdad?

Mycroft carraspeó. Aunque al trajeado le costara admitirlo, sabía que visitaba demasiado al inspector. A veces usaba a su hermano y su bienestar como excusa, aun sabiendo que con una simple llamada bastaba. Sin embargo, cuando se hartaba de escuchar sobre la vida de Sherlock, se presentaba en el despacho de Lestrade robándole el caso que tenía entre manos justificándolo de alto secreto.

Generalmente el caso le era devuelto a Greg al cabo de unas semanas con una leve disculpa por parte del mayor de los Holmes. Pero robarle casos al inspector era uno de los placeres secretos de Mycroft. Provocaba visitas seguidas a su oficina y llamadas continuas de Gregory preguntando por el caso.

-Bueno…

-¡Oh maldita sea!- se queja el cano apoyando la espalda en el negro sillón.- ¡Estaba haciendo avances importantes en este caso!

A veces Holmes se preguntaba si Lestrade no sospechaba nada. Era increíble que pudiera observar las sutiles sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos pero no su incontrolable respiración agitada o su brillante mirada'' Quizás me llama a propósito. Quizás necesita escuchar mi voz como yo la suya. Quizás su matrimonio solo es una cómoda cárcel. '' Después de estos pensamientos seguía la negación. Solo era atracción puro entretenimiento entre el trabajo y el cuidado de Sherlock. Sin embargo Myc soñaba secretamente en un mundo sin reglas, sin normas morales y mucho menos sin Señoras Lestrade.

El problema era que existía esa mujer, que alguien ya compartía cama con la única persona que le había parecido interesante en toda su vida. Gregory Lestrade era el juguete que quería y no podía tener. EL sabía que la idea de sexo era casi inexistente por las continuas aventuras de la Señora. Sin embargo, Mycroft temía la existiera de algo más fuerte, algo capaz de hacer perdonar y olvidar los gritos y problemas, eso que él identificaba como ''desventaja'' mientras las personas mundanas lo llamaban ''amor''.

''Amor'' repitió una vez más intentando analizar la palabra. Inconscientemente observó a Lestrade topándose con su oscura mirada. Un profundo suspiro proveniente del inspector lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Siempre me quitas los más interesantes- murmuró como lo hace un niño cuando le apagan la consola.

-Oh vamos Gregory, te compensaré siempre lo hago- sonrió de forma paternal- te invito a una deliciosa porción de tarta.

-¿De limón?- se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Claro que si inspector- ese capricho provocó la risa del adinerado ''si las tartas de limón se terminan algún día yo mismo las cocinaré para ti'' pensó provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Lestrade dejó de sonreír y por un momento Myc pensó que ese pequeño acto impulsivo el cual no había logrado detener le hubiera molestado.

-Perdona- tartamudeó incomodo- no me burlaba de usted si es eso lo que piensa.

-No, no-agitó la mano restándole importancia al asunto—no tienes porque discúlpate. El problema es mío, en nuestros años de amistad sigo sin acostumbrarme a oírte reír.

-Oh disculpe- observó sus preciosos zapatos Oxford- Sé que mi risa es algo molesta al oído.

-En absoluto-contestó como acto reflejo.-es la más hermosa que he escuchado en mi vida…-murmuró mientras se incorporaba.

Mycroft levantó la vista sorprendido encontrando a un detective inspector con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Dejó de respirar, el corazón bombeaba sangre como nunca lo había hecho. Una parte de Holmes gritaba ''Esperanza'' mientras que otra solo decía ''Desventaja''. ''Desventaja'' Repetía una y otra vez el ojiazul''Desventaja. Desventaja. Desventaja. Amor. ''

-Vayamos por ese trozo de tarta.-Dijo el inspector abriendo la puerta de su despacho.

-Vayamos a por ese trozo de tarta.

''Amor''


	5. Un paseo bajo la lluvia

10 de Abril 2012

Y ahí estaban, como tantas otras veces en la cafetería cercana a Scotland Yard. Solo ellos dos escondidos en su rincón privado. Como era costumbre Greg no dejaba de hablar sobre el caso que llevaba entre manos. Myc solo sonríe disfrutando de esos momentos que solo podía saborear él. Sin embargo, esa tarde la mente del trajeado volaba en el recuerdo del sueño de esa mañana.

¿Sabes qué adoro tu sonrisa?- Decía un coqueto Greg sentado sobre las piernas de Mycroft-¿Sabes qué adoro el brillo de tus ojos y el tacto de tus manos en mi espalda?- susurraba en su oído- ¿sabes qué adoro el juego que hacen tus labios sobre los míos?

Greg reía observando por la ventana, pero Mycroft seguía recordando cada segundo de su sueño, solo sonrió antes de seguir tomando el té.

Mycroft juguemos-se mordió el labio- ven a jugar, deja de ser un mero observador de la partida. No pasará nada. –Empezó a desabrochar su camisa- los dos sabemos que no me amas que solo es atracción física. Sabemos que no tienes corazón, estas completamente vacío por dentro. Ven a jugar-susurra-te lo pasaras bien Myc… solo ensuciaremos mi cama y te largaras.-Sonrió- Ya sabes que no puedo perseguirte estoy casado ¿recuerdas? solo una vez, solo un baile, solo un paseo bajo la lluvia.- acerca los labios a los suyos- rápido, divertido y sin complicaciones- paseemos Mycroft…-sin esperar respuesta el inspector sujetó el rostro de Myc cerrando los ojos y…

-¿Me estas escuchando?- demandó el cano frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh perdóname Gregory- carraspeó- estaba pensando en el trabajo.

-El trabajo…-suspiró- y como siempre no puedes contarme lo que te preocupa.

-Información clasificada- esbozó una amplia sonrisa propiedad exclusiva de Gregory Lestrade.

-Claro…-bajo la mirada y se rascó la nuca-lo que te estaba diciendo- toma otro sorbo de su té-ven a cenar esta noche a mi casa.

Holmes casi se atraganta al escuchar eso. ¿Acaso no era el único que soñaba con el otro? '' ¿Sabes qué adoro tu sonrisa?'' ¿Acaso su risa había hecho magia y había provocado interés en él? '' Es la más hermosa que he escuchado en mi vida'' volvió a recordar. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

-Mi mujer hará pastel de carne-sonrió y lamió la cuchara recién sacada del café- sé que no es una tarta propiamente dicha pero- sonrió nervioso- cuando dijo pastel no fui capaz de quitarte de mi cabeza.-se le escapó una tímida risa.

''Ya sabes que no puedo perseguirte estoy casado ¿recuerdas?'' El brillo de sus ojos desapareció. La discreta mesa de la esquina dejó de ser su rinconcito privado y romántico capaz de olvidar quienes eran, capaz de convertir su triste vida monótona en una llena de palpitantes insinuaciones.

Las paredes de la escena desapareciendo arrancando a Mycroft de su ensoñación, dejándole tirado en la realidad. En esa realidad que detestaba, llena de muertes y secretos, llena de suspiros no correspondidos, corrompida por asesinos aceptados por la ley y mujeres de inspectores.

Ocultando el temblor de sus manos, posó suavemente la taza en la mesa. Miró directamente a los ojos que tantas noches llenaron su pensamiento y sonrió. Pero la fingida felicidad que mostraban sus labios no lograba alcanzar su azulada y fría mirada.

-ya me conoce inspector, diga pastel y ahí estaré- ironizó. Hacer chistes de auto burla no le costaba mucho, solo tenía que citar uno de tantos comentarios que le propinaba Sherlock en cada visita del 221B. Se acarició el estómago pensando que debería esforzarse más en su dieta.

''Quizás…si adelgazo, si saco algo de musculo de donde no hay…''planteó con el semblante serio mirando la porción de tarta de limón. ''si mejoro la imagen puede que me vea. Aunque solo fuera su distracción…' el hilo de sus pensamientos se perdió al notar la mano de Lestrade acariciando la suya. Rápidamente la apartó, escondiendo la suya bajo la mesa. Lo miró asustado, temiendo estar pensando en alto.

-Mycroft cuando te dije lo de la tarta no me refería a…-Los ojos marrones buscaban los azules.

Gregory pretendía seguir con la disculpa pero su teléfono sonó.

El Friki está aquí ¿Dónde te has metido?

-Parece que le necesitan inspector- comentó Holmes intentando ocultado el tono triste de su voz.

-Lo siento Mycroft- se incorporó y rápidamente se abrochó el abrigo- te espero esta noche a las 8 en mi casa, creo que no necesitas mi…

-Te acompaño-dijo cortando y alcanzado al inspector ya en la puerta- no pensaras ir andando y sin paraguas ¿verdad?

''solo un paseo bajo la lluvia'' susurró Mycroft perdiéndose entre la nebulosa de gente.


	6. Carrera de dos gotas de lluvia

Ya es hora de ver un poco del punto de vista de Lestrader no? Que él también tiene un corazoncito!

Espero que os guste!

**18 de Abril de 2012 19:00 p.m.**

Dos golpes seguidos y uno tardío llenaron el despacho. Greg dejó de canturrear, miró nervioso el reloj y fijó sus ojos en la puerta. Pasó una mano por el cano pelo, intentando arreglar su corto pelo de forma voluntaria.

La puerta se abrió sin esperar respuesta, descubriendo a una mujer morena. La sonrisa bobalicona de los labios de Greg desapareció y como si tuviera delante un libro de algebra avanzada, ignoró por completamente a la policía. Se giró apoyándose en la ventana volviendo a canturrear algo irreconocible.

La mujer se quejó a regañadientes y se acercó a su jefe que estaba demasiado distraído observando la lluvia golpear el cristal. Carraspeó para hacerse notar, pero Greg ni se inmutó, siguió canturreando mientras miraba la carrera de dos gotas de lluvia.

El inspector se perdió observando la travesía del agua. Dos gotas que resbalaban por su ventana intentando ser la primera en alcanzar la meta pero al final, cuando se quedaban sin fuerzas, se unían, formando en una sola. ¿Era eso una analogía de su vida? Sacudió la cabeza olvidando ese pensamiento.

-Jefe no se enfade pero aunque siga practicando no cantará mejor- se quejó Donovan- créame, llevamos años aguantando sus gallos.

-¡Dejé de cantar Jefe!- gritó desde el fondo Anderson.

-¡Cállese que este fin de semana tengo una boda, lloverá!- suplicaba otro policía.

-Esa es la idea- contestaba sonriendo- que llueva, que empape las calles y que haga frio.

Los policías llevaban años aguantando los conciertos privados del detective inspector. La primera vez que lo escucharon se extrañaron tanto que no supieron cómo reaccionar. Ahí estaba Gregory Lestrade el hombre, que se negaba como un loco a tan siquiera entrar en el Karaoke, cantando a pleno pulmón. Los ineptos policías de La Yard pensaron que la noche anterior se había acostado con su mujer y por eso irradiaba felicidad.

Pero esta vez la tortura era doble. Habitualmente el inspector solía cantar al empezar y terminar la jornada. Pero aquel día de Abril se atrevió a cantar casi todo el día. La pelinegra sonrió y antes de dejarlo solo en su despacho añadió:

-Se le ve feliz- realmente se alegraba por el inspector- ¿hoy toca cena romántica con la mujer?

Entonces el inspector dejó de cantar, de pensar en la lluvia, en sonrisas y en el color del mar. Empezó a pensar en Rose, su mujer, y palideció. Él sabía que no tendría que estar pensando en trajes de tres piezas ni en hombres de pelo cobrizo. Que debería recordar cuerpos con curvas y no pechos planos y espaldas anchas.

No debería soñar en porciones de pastel, ni en tazas de caliente té. Ni mucho menos recordar serios paraguas cómplices de tantos sueños. Sin embargo el inspector sabía que, aunque lo intentara con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, el trajeado había conquistado su mente desde hacía años y era incapaz de eliminarlo. '' ¿Cómo te metiste en mi cabeza y cómo te saco de ella?''

Tenía mujer y estaba fantaseando con otra persona y no una cualquiera sino en un hombre. Y si eso no era poco, ese hombre tenía que ser Mycroft Holmes. Necesitaba despejarse, así que rápidamente cogió el teléfono y el paquete de cigarrillos. Bajó, ignorando las miradas de la gente y se resguardó de la fina lluvia escondiéndose en la entrada de Scodland Yard.

Se apoyó en la húmeda pared y encendió un cigarrillo saboreando desesperado. Necesitaba notar el frio aire, necesitaba ignorar la lluvia que tanto le recordaba a algo que no había ocurrido y que estaba claro que no iba a ocurrir. De forma involuntaria sacó el teléfono marcando el número personal del gobierno británico. Se quedó mirando la pantalla paralizado sin saber qué hacer.

Gregory Lestrade se sentía completamente perdido. Nunca había sentido ese desconcierto, esa desesperación por alguien y mucho menos la agonía de no tenerlo cerca. Acarició con el pulgar la pantalla. A veces el inspector se preguntaba cuan patético podía llegar a ser. Estaba ahí, bajo la lluvia canturreando para que nunca cesara de hacerlo, acariciando una ridícula pantalla de móvil esperando que por arte de magia el teléfono vibrara.

Gregory Lestrade se sentía completamente confundido. Esa era la palabra que definía al inspector desde hacía algunos años. Perdido. Tenía una bella mujer con la que compartía la cama pero no sus sueños y mucho menos sus deseos. Tenía un hogar, un plato caliente esperándole todos los días en casa y una sonrisa de despedida al salir de ella y sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, se jugaría todas esas cartas por una vida al lado de Mycroft Holmes. Se alborotó el pelo desesperado.

-¿Una vida? Por una noche lo daría todo- murmuró con el cigarrillo entre los labios y los ojos apretados.

-¿Una noche con quién?- preguntó una voz bien conocida.

Abrió los ojos de par en par observando la elegante figura que se mostraba enfrente de sus ojos. Apretó los labios preguntándose cuánto había dicho en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Los ojos azules lo miraban con duda provocando nerviosismo en el inspector. Greg se tragó el humo del tabaco sin querer.

-Con nadie Mycroft- tosió desesperado.

-¿Estás bien?- le dio golpecitos suaves en la espalda. Gregory sonrió- ¿me das fuego?- sacó su cajetilla de cigarrillos light.

Completamente mudo acercó el mechero al cigarrillo de Myc. Después de cinco minutos insistiendo con el cacharro, Gregory desistió y lo volvió a guardar.

-Lo siento Myc- mostro una sonrisa de lado y se apartó- iré a buscar otro- daba media vuelta cuando sintió como lo empujaba bajo el paraguas.

-No lo necesito Gregory- Sin apartar la visto de los ojos de Greg, se acercó a él y encendió su cigarrillo con el de Lestrade.

¿Fue atrevido? Sí. Pero a Mycroft le dio igual, mañana por la mañana se iría a China y estaría sin ver a su querido inspector durante una larga temporada. Necesitaba algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder aguantar sin desesperarse.

-Y…-apartó la mirada sonrojado-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Acabé pronto- ''mentira'' pensó -y pensaba que podíamos adelantar la visita, me encantaría conocer a tu mujer- ''mentira'' repitió su yo interior-por cierto, no le digas a Anthea que he vuelto a fumar-le guiñó un ojo- me mataría o peor me quitaría la tarta del desayuno.

Aun sorprendido por la acción de Mycroft consiguió mostrar una sonrisa despreocupada. ¿Acaso Myc estaba jugando con él o solo fue una simple y dulce ilusión? Levantó la cabeza, observando la hipnótica sonrisa del trajeado. Volvió a saborear su cigarro inhalando el aroma del tabaco de Holmes.

\- Me callaré- prometió acabándose el cigarro- nunca te he fallado.

\- Y espero que nunca lo hagas Gregory.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado! Perdón por tardar tanto en publicar, estuve muy atareada u.u'' El capítulo acabo siendo bastante largo ¿bien no? No olvidéis comentar, me hace mucha ilusión leerlas y responder!


	7. Miedo a la tormenta

Tardé bastante en contestar. Lo siento. Estos capítulos me están costando bastante, lo siento. Espero que lo disfruten. A LEER!

**18 de Abril de 2012 8:00 p.m.**

Nervioso abrió la puerta de su casa, con un callado Myc siguiendo sus pasos. El silencio competía con la ruidosa lavadora por conquistar el hogar del inspector. Lestrade encendió las luces de la entrada.

Bienvenido a mi casa-comentó cansado producto de todo el día cargado sobre sus hombros.

Entró tirando las llaves en el mueble de la entrada, mostrando una sonrisa genuina. Se descalzó y quitó el abrigo.

Ponte cómodo- apretó su hombro suavemente y empezó a andar por el pasillo- deja tus cosas en el salón mismamente, voy a buscar a Rose.

Se detuvo un momento girándose para observar al mayor de los Holmes. Suspiró tranquilo, ¿acaso había tenido miedo de habérselo imaginado? El cano se sonrojó y bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber?-preguntó intentando ocultar su nerviosismo

No tranquilo, estoy perfectamente- contestó mostrando su automática sonrisa. Buscó desesperado un colgador donde posar su querido paraguas.

El cano se quedó observando esa hermosa sonrisa, aun sabiendo que no era sincera. Pensando que si Myc había estado todo el trayecto en silencio no era por su habitual secretismo ante el trabajo. Algo le preocupaba y no se lo quería contar. Negó con la cabeza intentando olvidar sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de una de sus preciadas cervezas.

Abrió la nevera, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Con la lata en la mano, se apoyó en la encimera y le dio un largo trago. Giró la cabeza buscando la cena encontrándose una pequeña caja de repostería con una nota pegada.

No llegaré a tiempo. Club de lectura. La cena está en el horno. No me esperes despierto.

Suspiró cansado. '' ¿Otra vez? Vaya el profesor debe ser realmente atractivo'' pensó Gregory, sin apartar los ojos de la pequeña nota. Un ligero toque en su brazo, lo devolvió a la realidad. Levantó la cabeza.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó el trajeado. '' ¿Siempre te preocupas así por todos o solo por mí?'' pensó el inspector.

oh! Vaya perdona- respondió automáticamente mostrando sonrisa.

Una horrible sonrisa de angustia. Idéntica a la que mostraba su madre todas las mañanas al despedirse de su padre. Al igual que la Sra. Lestrade, Gregory tenía miedo a la pérdida del amor de su vida, con una diferencia, ella temía a las armas y él a las mentiras.

El ojinegro pensaba que esa horripilante sonrisa heredada de su madre la provocaba esa maldita nota. Un par de palabras escritas en el último momento, habían eliminado la sonrisa por tener a Mycroft en casa. Apretó con fuerza los ojos pensando que esas letras no ocultaban ningún secreto. Dejó escapar el aire lentamente. Observó la figura de Myc y arrugó el papel.

Mi mujer tiene club de lectura, Jane Austin debe ser fascinante- ironizó. Sacó rápidamente la cena del horno y sonrió.

Sonrió fingiendo que no sucedía nada. Debía pensar, que era un papel escrito a todo correr antes de agarrar un montón de libros y echar a correr. Seguro se había arreglado poco y después saldría con las amigas a tomar algo.

"Serás iluso" se burló la malvada vocecita de su cabeza. Tiró el papel lejos de su vista intentando quitárselo de la cabeza. Sabía que era mentira, que en cuanto pisara el baño inhalaría el carísimo perfume de su mujer. Aquel que nadie supo de donde había salido y que cuidaba con tanto mimo.

Holmes estaba completamente callado, miraba a su alrededor observando detalles que deberías existir pero que no encontraba. Posó sus ojos en las pocas fotos de la boda, más descuidadas que los jarrones de la entrada obtenidas en la misma.

Miró el pastel de carne y dedujo que hoy era una cena importante. La cantidad indecente de comida precocinada y cerveza mostraba un ama de casa descuidada y ausente. No la podía criticar, Gregory era igual como cabeza de familia. Los dos completamente ausentes, completamente ciegos. Miró el pastel de carne entre las manos del inspector. "Casero. Una clara disculpa para Gregory, pero ¿para qué?".

Observó la nota arrugada sobre la encimera. Greg desapareció hacia el salón. Alargó la mano cogiendo el papel. La releyó dos veces y suspiró. Carente de muestras de cariño, escrita nerviosa pero sin prisas. "Engaño. Greg querido, te están volviendo engañar y tú feliz por un bochornoso pastel de carne".

¿Cenamos?- preguntó el cano asomándose por la puerta- ¡Tengo un hambre que me muero!

Escondió la nota en un pequeño bolsillo de su chaleco y obedeció como siempre a la demanda de Greg.

Este se lo quedó mirando, preguntándose si sería así en todos los aspectos personales de su vida. Pensó que quizás, esa obsesión por el control, la mantenía reservada para Sherlock y bueno, el resto del país. A veces, realmente sentía que, cuando se encontraba a solas con él, controlaba la situación.

¿Acaso era él, el único capaz de decidir qué tecla del piano tocar con el trajeado? ¿Podía ser el detective inspector, Gregory Lestrade, la gota de agua capaz de esquivar el protector paraguas de Mycroft Holmes?

Espero que os haya gustado! No olvidéis comentar que ya sabeis que me encanta y gracias a ello determino el futuro de estos dos.


	8. El hombre que cantaba bajo la lluvia

**18 de Abril de 2012 11:00 p.m.**

El cano sirvió una cuantiosa cantidad de comida en su plato y se sirvió lo restante en el suyo. Myc frunció el ceño frustrado.

-Greg, no debo comer tanto- observó su plato intacto- estoy con una dieta algo estricta.

El nombrado frunció el ceño mosqueado. Pensando en que quizás si supiera lo que producía su cuerpo en él, se permitiría comer algún que otro dulce. Bajó la cabeza, algo entristecido. "Si pudieras ver mi absurda cara, si observaras como tiembla mi cuerpo cuando te acercas".

Pero, en su interior, sabía que no lo veía. El señor más inteligente, que había conocido en toda su vida, era completamente ciego. La tristeza se convirtió en rabia. Apretó los puños bajo la mesa, preguntándose cuan estúpido podía llegar a ser. ¿De verdad no se había dado cuenta que ya no se quejaba cuando le robaba los casos? ¿Ni que había dejado de llevar paraguas pero que no existía día que no cantara para provocar el enfado de la lluvia? No podía ser.

Había sido un completo iluso. Esa atracción, completamente física, era unilateral. El único que miraba el reloj todas las tardes era él. El único que cantaba, horriblemente mal, bajo la lluvia era él. ¿Acaso era la única pieza del tablero? ¿Entonces qué hacía jugando? Cogió aire y volvió a fingir otra sonrisa.

-¡oh venga Myc! ¿Otra vez se te ha metido en la cabeza esa absurda idea?-agitó su mano restándole importancia a la preocupación de Holmes-ignora al idiota de tu hermano- lo miró pensativo unos segundos y corrigió-perdona, tu hermano no es idiota bueno…lo es un poco cuando se mete contigo- sonrió y le acercó el plato- pruébalo venga ¿no has venido por la comida casera?

El trajeado clavaba la mirada en su plato lleno de comida mientras su mente no dejaba de reflexionar. ''Claro que no Greg. Vine por ti, para compartir un par de horas más de los que ya me regalas a lo largo de la semana. Viene para poder conocer a tu esposa, para saber que tiene esa mujer que pudo lograr absorberte y no logra perderte. Oh Greg ¿¡eres tan ciego como para pensar que vine por un plato!? Yo puedo darte las raciones de pastel de carne que quieras ¿Por qué quieres esta horrible y recalentada exclusivamente?"

Holmes solo asintió, miró hacia una solitaria pared la cual debería estar llena de recuerdos, pero sin embargo se encontraba completamente vacía. Vacía de momentos de una vida juntos y que se mostraba blanca e impoluta. Vagó la mirada por la pequeña habitación hasta dejar los ojos posados en un apesadumbrado Lestrade. ¿Acaso la afirmación lo había molestado? Se preguntó Myc. El cano, solo apartó a mirada sonrojado.

-Entonces come, esto pocas veces ocurre ¿sabes?- se atrevió a guiñar un ojo. Al ver que Mycroft obedecía siguió comiendo contento.

Demasiado feliz. Sabiendo que esa pequeña sonrisa, la cual soñada conquistar lado a lado de su rostro, no lo provocaba la comida sino un tímido Holmes. Sabía que el trajeado estaría más cómodo en un restaurante lleno de cubiertos alrededor de su plato. Pero, aunque le avergonzara admitirlo, adoraba encontrar al mayor de los Holmes perdido. Le encantaba observarlo en situaciones totalmente cotidianas, intentando imitar el comportamiento de un londinense de a pie, pero convirtiendo cada movimiento como algo único y propio.

Las horas de aquella noche pasaron volando. Greg Lestrade ya ni recodaba cuando fue la última vez que el tiempo correteaba a esa velocidad con su mujer. La mesa ya estaba limpia por cortesía de Mycroft y la cocina había sido olvidada por completo, al igual que la pequeña y arrugada nota. La televisión silenciada, obligada a escuchar las absurdas discusiones que provocaban las cuantiosas cervezas vacías sobre la mesa y la casa se sentía extraña al ser llenada por ruidosas risas

-Oh venga Gregory, no pudiste creerte que el cierre de las pistas de Heathrow fue por un casual accidente en un avión- comentaba Holmes saboreando los últimos sorbos de su cerveza.

-Pues yo me lo creí…-comentaba avergonzado el ID mientras se incorporaba en busca de más bebida.

Se dirigió a la cocina, encendió la luz algo mareado y observó el calendario colgado en la puerta. Leyó las notas apuntadas, cada una más pequeña y descuidada que la anterior. Abrió la nevera y cogió una de las cervezas supervivientes. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta observando la maldita rutina reflejada en el papel. Hasta que se dio cuenta.

"¿Desde cuándo el club de lectura se había pasado a los sábados si siempre era los miércoles? Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y le dio un largo trago al botellín. Pasó las yemas de los dedos por el papel convirtiendo su mano en un puño.

EL cano se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo podía haberse pasado la tarde sintiéndose culpable por estar pensando en Myc cuando hacía años que Rose había perdido el nombre de su marido en su mente.

Gastaba horas de su vida desde hacía años en pensar en el trajeado y siempre temía ser descubierto. Temía no ser perdonado ¿pero acaso ella tenía permitido no perdonar a su marido? Suspiro cansado sin moverse ni un centímetro. "¿Cuántas canitas al aire, cuantas 'reuniones del club de lectura' he pasado por alto?"

-Me gustaría que sintieras lo que he sentido yo en todos estos años de matrimonio. – Murmuró cerrando los ojos con fuerza- Me encantaría que sintiera el dolor que se siente cuando alguien que amas te apuñala por la espalda hasta hacerte sangrar- sentenció mientras vaciaba por completo la cerveza.

"¿Acaso era ser mala persona pedir algo de empatía?"

"¿Acaso era horrible pensar que quería venganza por algo que teóricamente había perdonado?"

Greg sabía que entre ellos no había eso que la gente llama amor. Existía la comodidad, la dependencia y la cordialidad pero no había más allá de esa línea. A sus 51 años Greg reconocía que el amor, tal y como se describía en la poesía, era cosa de adolescentes con mucho tiempo libre y muchas tonterías con las que pensar. Sabía que su matrimonio estaba perdido. Lo sabía desde hacía tantos años que le daba vergüenza.

Pero ahí estaba, leal dócil, nunca engañó a Rose por muchos deslices que tuviera ella. Sin embargo, desde hacía unos años, desde que la lluvia fue acompañada por esa hermosa voz supo que él sería su perdición. Mycroft Holmes seria la lluvia de un día sin paraguas.

-Hey no estarás buscando información sobre la conspiración ¿verdad?- preguntaba un Holmes burlón- ¿enserio te fiaras antes de los frikis de internet que del gobierno británico?

Las risas cesaron al observar la imagen acabada del detective inspector. Se acercó a su altura y apoyo una mano en su pecho.

-¿Estás bien? Deberías dejar la cerveza si tanto te afecta- mostró su sonrisa. Esa que solo usaba cuando realmente estaba feliz. Aquella que casualmente solo surgía si Gregory Lestrade se encontraba en la sala.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo- abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Myc.

Dirigió por última vez la vista al calendario y, cogiendo las pocas cervezas que quedaban en la nevera se dirigieron los dos al salón. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Como si la loca idea de imaginarse a Rose sufrir como lo llevaba haciendo él desde hacía años no hubiera existido nunca.

Cierre de las pistas de Heathrow: el 24 de mayo de 2015, el aeropuerto londinense de Heathrow cerró dos de sus pistas de aterrizaje provocado por un aterrizaje de emergencia de, el problema se clasificó como "problemas técnicos".

Espero que os haya gustado! Comentad! Ya sabeis que me hace real ilusión!^^


	9. Tormenta en alta mar

**19 de Abril de 2012 1:00 a.m.**

Las cervezas se agotaron y pasaron al wiski. Cuando la botella se terminó Greg desempolvó una de tequila llena de polvo reservada para grandes ocasiones. El inspector posó el alcohol junto con la sal y un limón en la mesita del salón y se tiró en el sofá cansado.

-Greg no debería beber más- murmuró el trajeado desabrochándose la corbata y dejándola perfectamente plegada en el respaldo de la cama.

Greg dejó de mirar el vaso. Derramando por completo el líquido y manchando toda la mesa. Clavó los ojos en el cuello, ahora desnudo, de Holmes y se perdió contando todas aquellas pecas. Tragó con dificultad. Su mente le traicionó preguntándose cuantos caminos empezarían esas minúsculas y excitantes manchitas en la clara piel del trajeado.

Un carraspeo lo sacó de su ensoñación. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con el ojiazul. Nadie dijo nada. La casa volvió a llenarse de un silencio incomodo al cual ya estaba más que acostumbrada.

Sin embargo, aunque sus labios estuvieran sellados, las mentes de los líderes de Gran Bretaña eran a cada segundo más ruidosas. La cabeza del hombre de hielo estaba ocupada con datos sobre las pequeñas arrugas que enmarcaban los oscuros ojos de Greg. Mientras que la imagen de rose, el calendario y la nota habían sido completamente olvidas por un conjunto de pecas en el recuerdo del inspector.

Un conjunto de pecas casi mágicas, capaces de borrar todo el malestar y dolor que sentía su corazón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y agachó la cabeza ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan mal por sentirse tan bien? La respuesta era clara. Porque esa felicidad y el descanso que sentía, no era gracias a Rose, no era provocado por su sonrisa ni su rubio cabello. El único culpable de aquella felicidad era Mycroft Holmes. Pasó una mano por su pelo intentando pensar.

Intentado con todas sus fuerzas olvidar tanto sentimiento. Tantos "Clubs de lectura" falsos. Todas esas ansias, cada vez más fuertes, de venganza. Gregory Lestrade, el hombre con más paciencia que existía en Londres se había hartado y hasta él sabía que era el momento de cambiar.

De cambiar el juego. De meter a otro jugador en el tablero. Pues Rose llevaba demasiado tiempo jugando con sus propias reglas y era el momento de contratacar.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Greg intentando olvidar ese momento incómodo y retomando la conversación del accidente de avión.

-Que me has mirado y me has puesto nervioso-Murmuró avergonzado Holmes. Bajó la cabeza, clavando los ojos en la alfombra que ahora apestaría a alcohol destroza gargantas.

-Me refería al aeropuerto...- contestó automáticamente.

No obtuvo respuesta. "¿nervios? ¿Yo he puesto a Mycroft Holmes, el hombre de hielo, el Gobierno Británico en persona nervioso?" Agitó la cabeza intentando olvidar sus perdidos pensamientos.

Intentó secar la mesa torpemente. Las finas servilletas no servían para nada. A cada pasada se empapaban al instante, goteando y manchando la camisa de Greg. Mycroft empezó a reír y se acercó al cano.

-Deberías vigilar, te estas manchando…- comentaba suavemente mientras le remangaba las manga de la camisa.

Greg miró al castaño preguntándose si todo aquello, si todo lo que estaba sucediendo aquella tarde era una simple ensoñación. Temió pensar que, por un casual, él aún siguiera vigilando dos gotas de lluvia en la ventana y canturreando algo imposible de adivinar. Tembló al imaginar que ni el alcohol, ni la escena del cigarro bajo la lluvia, ni la cena casi cita y mucho menos un Mycroft a cinco milímetros de sus labios habían existido fuera de su mente, fuera de sus sueños.

Levantó la mirada y observó el azulado cielo nublado en los ojos de Holmes.

"¿Sabes acaso lo que producen esos ojos azules dentro de mí?"

"No."

Descendió los oscuros ojos perdiéndolos en sus sonrojados labios. Suspiró incapaz de creer estar viendo la sonrisa más preciosa y atrayente que conocería en toda su vida

Su sonrisa. Su maldita sonrisa, era de las pocas cosas capaces de paralizar a nuestro querido ID.

"¿Sabes cuantas veces has conseguido derrumbarme con ella?"

Pero no esperó respuesta. Pues todas aquellas declaraciones, nunca se atreverían de escapar por sus labios. El inspector sabía que para Mycroft Holmes solo era un ciudadano más. Un número perdido entre tantos. Un londinense común que se mojaba cuando llovía y se despeinaba con el viento.

Sin embargo, aun sintiéndose inferior, aun sabiendo que esos ojos nunca titilarían por él ni por su nombre, Greg Lestrade no podía quitarse de la cabeza al político. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus pecas, su maldita pedantería. Todo en él llamaba "peligro" y Greg era atraído como las polillas a la luz.

"Eres mi pieza" pensó el casado mientras Myc reía aun por la patosidad del inspector. "Contigo conseguiré ganar la partida" sentenció.

-Si vuelves a sonreír te besare- murmuró Lestrade mirando serio al castaño.

-Creo que has bebido demasiado inspector- sonrió de incredulidad- es hora de…

Sin pensarlo un minuto más. Olvidó la botella sobre la mesa. Agarró el chaleco con fuerza del trajeado, borrando los pocos centímetros que separaban. Y mientras observaba el mar en plena tormenta, lleno de olas y espuma, depositó un violento beso en los labios del trajeado.

-Greg… que…-los labios del cano lo callaron de nuevo.

-Te dije que si volvías a sonreír-suspiró sonriendo- te besaría…- comentaba sin apartar la mirada de los maltratados labios de Mycroft-…solo esta noche…-mordió su labio- solo se mío hoy-suplicaba entre susurros- Una partida, juguemos una sola partida y después te dejaré libre

-¿Partida? Greg tu muj…

Fue entonces cuando Holmes lo comprendió todo. Esto sería "Solo una partida" y él, solo una pieza más del tablero.


	10. En nombre de todos los paraguas olvidado

Los Holmes no huyen, los Holmes no escapan ante los problemas.

**19 de Abril de 2012 3:00 a.m.**

Suspiros y besos inundaron el salón sin aviso ni preludios. Estaban teniendo justo lo que ellos querían. Chalecos y corbatas, olvidados en la alfombra manchada. Quizás ese fue la señal. Quizás el caro tequila, salpicado por toda la mesita y la alfombra, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Mycroft Holmes no podía pensar nada. Ya no existía ni Sherlock, ni reina y mucho menos habitantes empapados en las frías calles de Londres. Solo existía el sabor del tabaco y el color chocolate de sus ojos. Solo eso. Y entonces…

Entonces se alejó. Empujó al inspector lejos de su cuerpo, con su particular elegancia y respiró, como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca. Como si los labios del astuto zorro gris hubieran sellado cualquier salida y entrada de aire. Holmes sentía que sus pulmones se habían colapsado y que todo su cuerpo suplicaba por volver a estar bajo el inspector. Todo en él decía "vuelve" mientras que su cabeza ordenaba "vete".

Y obedeció, porque él sabía que si se quedaba, conocería habitaciones que no debería visitar un invitado. Sabía que, si traspasaba el marco de esa puerta y acariciaba el tacto de esa cama, acabaría manipulando al inspector para conseguir hacer conocida la sensación de sus dedos sobre sus sabanas, sobre su piel, sobre sus labios.

No obtuvo queja, ni respuesta, ni comentario. Quizás la esperaba. O quizás solo quería una súplica para volver al juego. Los dos sabían que había sido el alcohol, sabían que aquello había sido un error. Pero un error deseado.

Gregory Lestrade tenía a Rose Lestrade y Mycroft Holmes tenia Gran Bretaña. Por eso se incorporó. Abotonó su chaleco mirando la vacía pared sin enfocar.

Mañana tengo un viaje importante- recogió la cara americana del suelo- No puedo entretenerme en cosas así- susurró guardando la fina corbata en el bolsillo de su abrigo- se hace tarde debo irme.

No miró hacia atrás solo tiró de las mangas, acomodando su camisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta a paso rápido. Dejó de andar observando el picaporte. Cerró los ojos un segundo y giró la cabeza encontrándose con un perdido ID.

"venga Greg, pídemelo. Si tan solo suspiras volveré a tu lado."

Ese frágil pensamiento escapó de su mente. Los ojos de Holmes miraron aterrados el picaporte y todo su cuerpo se colapsó. Esperando. Esperando que la lluvia al otro lado de la puerta dejara sitio a una despejada noche. Esperando para que la tormenta decidiera entrar en casa de los Lestrade.

Pero no hubo nada, ni suspiros, ni jadeos, ni disculpas, solo silencio. Abrió la puerta agachando la cabeza. Caminó por las calles, como cualquier desconocido bajo la atenta mirada de la luna.

"¿Qué ha sido todo eso? ¿Por qué me fui? "

Taladraba su bipolar cabeza. ¿Acaso no quería alejarse de ese hombre? ¿Acaso hasta su mente superdotada sabía que aunque no debía, era lo que quería?

Detuvo sus pasos, pensando en volver atrás. En llamar al timbre y contar todas las tardes gastadas con su nombre. En todas las sabanas manchadas por su sonrisa. Negó con la cabeza, aquello era una locura. Pero la real locura era el recorrido que había elegido toda aquella noche. ¿Había sido un sueño y no se había dado cuenta? ¿Seguiría dormido en su cama como tantas noches, soñando con ojos castaños y besos de labios secos?

"¿Por qué me fui?" repetía una y otra vez su mente, buscando una de esas respuestas tan fáciles de encontrar en otros y tan difícil de hallar en él.

Mycroft solo quería el camino fácil de adelgazar sin usar esa maldita cinta de correr. Solo quería un revolcón, un entretenimiento entre ocuparse de Sherlock y el trabajo.

¿Entonces qué hacía ahí, bajo la lluvia, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, escuchando los latidos acelerados de su corazón? Levantó la cabeza. Las gotas empaparon su cara. Debería despejarse pero su mente perdía contra los recuerdos. Contra las sonrisas tan lejanas de aquella tarde/noche de mayo.

"¿Maldita lluvia, siempre estarás en todas mis historias? ¿Ves por qué siempre me protejo de...

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, dejando escapar una escandalosa risa. Llevaba años escapando de la esas minúsculas gotas de lluvia. Sintiéndose superior al resto de los ciudadanos del mundo. Hacía décadas que no sentía la sensación de la lluvia mojar su rostro y mucho menos su, perfectamente peinado, cabello.

Había perdido ante la lluvia. Ya no existiría nunca más victoria ante la naturaleza. Mycroft Holmes era un ciudadano corriente, empapado y confuso, como todas las personas que acompañaban esa noche oscura.

Ahí se hallaba el Gobierno Británico Derrotado, perdido y sin paraguas.

Gregory Lestrade había conseguido lo que Anthea llevaba años intentando. Myc se sentía humano. Y era algo tan confuso para una de las mentes más prestigiosas del mundo. ¿Cómo había logrado un devorador de rosquillas vencer la rigidez de sus hombros?

"Solo importas tú y tus ojos color chocolate negro, oscuros como el carbón. Tú y tu sonrisa, inocente, sincera como las nubes en el cielo. Ellas siempre advierten, peor nunca hacemos caso..."

No lo sabía. Igual que desconocía el paradero de su preciado paraguas. Sus pies volvieron a andar, preguntándose qué hacia su mente pensando en ese inspector antes que en su guardador de secretos, en su protector.

"¿Estará celoso?"

Se preguntaba, pasando una mano por su pelo repeinado. Myc sabía que su accesorio favorito no debería sentir aquello. Pues aquel inspector solo era un mero entretenimiento para él. Gregory Lestrade no era nada para él. Solo un ciudadano más.

"¿paraguas podré recuperarte?"

Negó con la cabeza. Lo había perdido, al igual que la oportunidad de divertirse con el ID. Pero se lo merecía, salir como una liebre asustada de aquella casa tenía sus consecuencias. ¿Y ahora cómo lo recuperaría?

"¿Cómo recuperaré mis tardes llenas de esperanza por un caso con tu nombre? ¿Y las horas de té y pastas, en la horrible y cochambrosa cafetería de La Yard? ¿Ahora que te he perdido que haré?"

Contempla la mano vacía, donde antes había un persistente apoyo ahora solo existía el olvido. ¿Se perdonaría alguna vez aquella noche? No. Los Holmes son valientes y fuertes. Pero aquel tormentoso Abril, ahora tan lejano, el trajeado había chocado con la piedra de la cobardía. Había manchado su apellido y eso no debía ser perdonado.

"Te he perdido paraguas. ¿Qué hago ahora que ya no te tengo? ¿Cómo gastos mis horas ahora que ya no las comparto contigo?"

Agachó la cabeza, observando como los pies luchaban con los cuantiosos charcos de las calles. Dejó escapar un suave jadeo y escondió sus manos, convertidas en puños, en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

"La vida no será lo mismo sin ti. Las calles serán más aburridas, los cielos más grises y la lluvia más agresiva. No tendré a nadie... nada con los que ver las agujas de reloj girar. Oh paraguas, qué haré sin ti? ¿Qué hago ahora que no puedo hablarte?

Espero que se haya entendido el capítulo. Es bastante largo, siento no haber publicado cuando tocaba, tuve problemas. Perdonad!

No dudéis en comentar! Ya sabéis que me hace mucha ilusión!

Un beso y rosquillas para tod s!


	11. Dame cinco minutos

*Siento mucho haber tardado en escribir. Perdí el portátil en el aeropuerto de Barcelona. Sí alguien lo encuentra, no entres en la carpeta 'Mates' y si aun así lo haces….el porno no es mío. Nah es broma XD Siento haber tardado. Lo hice bastante largo, espero que les guste! A LEER!*

**20 de Abril de 2012 7:03**

Detuvo sus pasos ante la pequeña puerta de cristal. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué Anthea no lo detuvo? Una buena secretaría lo detendría, recordaría la locura que tenía en mente. Una buena amiga le habría dicho que en una semana estaría de vuelta y que solo habían tomado el camino largo para observar la Yard de lejos.

Lejos. Lejos es como tenía que haberse quedado hace tanto tiempo. Lejos, distante, sin cruzar la line de distancia. Como un museo frente a una bonita obra de arte. Gregory Lestrade era la escultura cotizada mientras que Mycroft Holmes, era un simple turista, un par de ojos, capaz de contemplar la belleza ante sus ojos. Lejos. Distancia. Protección.

Pero detuvo el coche, ignorando el suspiro cansado de Anthea, y caminó decidido hasta el edificio. Olvidando la hora, olvidando el cielo encapotado cubriendo Londres. Impulso. Miedo. Desventaja.

Mycroft Holmes tenía miedo. El hombre conocido en planear cada paso antes de levantar el pie para darlo, tenía miedo. Miedo a una pesada puerta de cristal. Miedo a no saber despegar el nombre del inspector de sus labios.

Alzó la vista hacia el grisáceo cielo y observó como las pequeñas gotas descendían lenta y despreocupadamente. Tenía que entrar. Lo sabía. Quería entrar. Pero sus pies no cedían. Su corazón suplicaba por el aliento del inspector, por su rostro adormilado o por una simple sonrisa. Su cerebro lloraba por la añorada distancia, por la secreta admiración o por la ya olvidada cordura.

El cuerpo de Mycroft Holmes era terreno bélico y cada parte elegía bando. Corazón, amor, cariño. Cerebro, distancia, seguridad. Así pues, aunque las manos tomaran con fuerza el picaporte de la pesada puerta, los pies no se dignaron a ceder.

"Solo una disculpa. Me fui de sopetón y…y los caballeros no hacen eso."

El trajeado asintió entrando. Caminó lenta y elegantemente, fingiendo naturalidad. Como si su pecho no latiera como un loco. Como si su cerebro no maquinara de forma desprovista. Miles de miradas seguían sus pasos. En la entrada, en el lento ascensor, hasta en la puerta de aquel despacho.

Alzó una mano temblorosa. Tragó saliva, sintiendo como aquel nudo permanecería toda su vida en su garganta y golpeó varias veces la puerta. Pero nada ocurrió. Silencio. Solo existía el silencio. Tantas esperanzas, tanto debate interno, todo para encontrar un despacho vacío, cerrado sin la posibilidad de entrar en él. ¿Sería así el corazón del inspector? ¿Sería así el suyo propio?

La mente divaga desesperada. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Habría encontrado su precioso paraguas? ¿Estaría pensando en él? Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, respondiendo a cada una de las preguntas que taladraban su cabeza. Y fue entonces cuando lo sintió.

El calor en su hombro, el característico pulso de su muñeca sobre su piel. Qué poco ocurría y qué placentero era cuando lo disfrutaba. A su espalda estaba el famoso zorro gris y ante los ojos de este, el atormentado hombre de hielo.

-Hola…- dijo el cano rompiendo el hielo.

No respondió. Solo giró sobre sus propios pies clavando la mirada en el recién abrillantado suelo. Escuchó un suspiro y levantó tímidamente la cabeza. Sorprendido al encontrarse a Greg aun en abrigo y usando su queridísimo paraguas.

-¿Has esperado mucho?

El ID abrió la puerta de su despacho y empezó a acomodarse, dejando al GB campar a sus anchas. Este negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el ya conocido sofá. Estaba mudo. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Y en momentos como estos se preguntaba porque sus pies cedieron al corazón.

-Ah bueno…- dejó caer su adormilado cuerpo en el sillón y contempló al trajeado- oye respecto lo de anoche…

-Me voy de viaje- Contestó rápidamente.

-¿Qué?

-Me…me voy a China de viaje de negocios y…solo venía a…

Giró la cabeza evitando su mirada, fingiendo ojear la enorme estantería de su despacho.

"A despedirme, a saciar mi dosis de Lestrade para toda una semana"

-Pedirle que, si sucede algo con mi hermano, me lo notifique sin falta, inspector.

-Oh…sí, claro- balbuceó sin poder evitar el escandaloso tono de decepción.

Sin poder evitarlo, Holmes clavó la mirada en él. Ojeras, barba sin arreglar y arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Lestrade se arrepentía de aquella noche. Holmes cerró con fuerza los ojos intentando ignorar el nudo cada vez más grueso de su garganta.

Él, idiota, visitando al otro, queriendo saber más del porqué de aquel beso. Pero solo había sido el alcohol. "El tequila nos juega malas pasadas…" reflexionó el adinerado "¿Quién querría mis besos sin antes emborracharse?"

Tensó la mandíbula, molesto por la respuesta que tan bien sabia y volvió a contemplar el cano, encontrando con sus preocupados ojos, con las pronunciadas arrugas entornando sus ojos. Según Myc, Greg jugaba en una liga que, por muchas horas corriendo en la cinta de su despacho, nunca alcanzaría.

-Sé que no quieres hablar del tema, no soy idiota- empezó otra vez hablar el cano- pero desde que saliste por la puerta me arrepentí de aquellos besos.

El trajeado abrió los ojos sorprendido. No esperaba aquella sinceridad, ni tampoco el dolor punzando en su pecho. Una cosa era suponer, otra era hacerlo verídico. Nunca un Holmes le dolió tanto tener la razón entre sus manos.

Boqueó intentando contestar, intentando decir que nunca quiso aquel beso, que nunca deseó su afecto. Pero no pudo. El hombre capaz de esconder atentados, de ocultar a toda una población mil secretos, era incapaz de mentir al cano. Así que solo mojó sus labios y mostró su sonrisa diplomática, esperando una segunda y tercera cuchillada.

-No fui un caballero.

Greg empezó a caminar nervioso por su despacho. Perdido. ¿Decía la verdad? ¿Podría confesar que deseaba mucho más que algunos besos perdidos entre los cojines del sofá? Mucho más que un simple roce de labios, que un suspiro cerca de su pecosa piel o un jadeo en un su oído. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se sentó en el borde del escritorio. Contemplando los azulados ojos, buscando el brillo, ahora inexistente, de su mirada.

-No...no tuve valor para pedirlo como debía…- confiesa con un delgado hilo de voz- necesité emborracharme para…para poder olvidarme de la cobardía…yo…lo siento.

Y esperó, esperó cualquier cosa. Desde el ruido de la puerta al cerrar hasta los pasos de Holmes acercándose. Esperó el sonido sordo de una bofetada o el pegajoso de un torpe beso. Pero no hubo nada, ningún paso, ningún movimiento. Así que el inspector levantó asustado la cabeza temiendo lo peor. Temiendo terror en sus ojos.

-Debería...debería irme…- susurra un colapsado Holmes.

Holmes caminó lenta y torpemente hasta la puerta. Sintiendo como todo el mundo que creía comprender, como toda la realidad de la que presumía saber deducir, se desplomaba ante sus ojos. Tomó el picaporte, pero no hizo nada más. Imitando ese justo momento de la noche anterior. Volvía a huir, a escapar. Cobarde. El hombre al que deseaba confesaba el deseo de sus labios y él…Él solo buscaba la puerta de salida. La posibilidad de escapar cuando el suelo se desvaneciera.

El inspector apoyó una de sus manos en la puerta, pegando su pecho en la fría espalda de Holmes. Dejó de esperar, dejo de pensar en las pesadillas. Solo reaccionó. Solo tomó lo que quería que fuera suyo. Greg solo quería a Mycroft Holmes.

-Dame cinco minutos-susurró cerca del oído del pelirrojo- sé que no querrás tener nada como un hombre como yo pero…-suspiró erizando la pecosa piel bajo el almidonado cuello de la camisa-no te vaya…no dejaré que te alejes de mí…

Abandonó el picaporte, olvidó el miedo, borró la puñalada cerca de su pecho. Giró sobre sus pies, contemplando al asustado inspector. Y fue entonces cuando empezó el juego. Cuando Mycroft se convirtió en la pieza más de aquel tablero, tan temido y peligoso.

*Espero que hayáis disfrutado! Ya sabéis que me encantan los comentarios! Besos *


	12. Formidables

He vuelto! Sí, yo también pensaba que no iba a volver. Pero he conocido a muchas personas fantásticas con este fanfic. Y merece ser terminado! Así que estruje mi inspiración y surgió esto. Coger pañuelos, lector s, que esto vuelve fuerte!

**8 de Junio de 2013**

-Esto tiene que terminar.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon esa noche. Dos hombres. Una cama. Cuatro palabras. Y un casto beso como despedida. En eso se resumía aquella cálida noche de Junio.

Era una despedida. La despedida final. Ya no existían los besos fugaces antes de subir al avión para salvar un país europeo. Ya no había caricias sutiles bajo la mesa de la cafetería ya conocida.

Ese era el último beso y con él había desaparecido todo secreto sobre sus hombros. Gregory ya no debería sufrir por viajes de trabajo, ya no debía preocuparse por seguir manteniendo caliente la cama del hotel más arrinconado de la ciudad.

El juego había terminado y con él ya no había piezas sobre el tablero.

Greg iba a volver a intentarlo por décima vez con Rose. ¿La mujer se lo merecía? No. ¿Se merecía Greg tener la compañía de Rose todos los días de su vida? Tampoco. ¿Entonces porque Lestrade volvía a aquella casa, demasiado silenciosa para llamarse hogar? Porque es lo que un marido debe hacer. Por unos votos, por ella. Por su mujer, por un futuro que juró prometer.

La partida estaba nivelada. Habían cometido los mismos errores. Tanto Rose como Greg conocían demasiadas camas. Volverían a empezar de 0 como tantas veces. Gregory Lestrade debía ignorar la felicidad que le daba Mycroft Holmes para volver al lado de Rose Lestrade.

Y por eso se alejaba. Por eso Lestrade miraba como un estúpido la espalda desnuda del trajeado. Porque sería la última vez que podría disfrutar del precioso estampado, de sus pecas y de la piel erizada de su nuca. Desea tocarla, necesita capturar con las yemas de los dedos cada pequeña mancha de su piel. Pero ya no puede. Ya no le está permitido.

Tenía que apartar la pieza de Holmes, empezaba a tener demasiada importancia en el tablero. Mycroft Holmes solo era un mero peón y empezaba a convertirse en la reina de cada partida. ¿En qué momento Myc empezó a tener tanta importancia para el cano?

Mycroft sabía perfectamente que aquello era un juego. Esa era la clave. Solo un jugo. Nadie le obligó a seguir los pasos del inspector. Solo caminó por terreno desconocido, topándose de pleno con arenas movedizas. Y en vez de quedarse quieto y pedir ayuda, movió las piernas, hundiéndose más y más a cada segundo que transcurría.

No podía culpar a nadie. Él se cayó. Él se movió. Él lo aceptó. Por eso no lucharía por algo que no era suyo. Aceptaría por completo las reglas del juego y volvería a reencontrarse con la cinta de correr.

No perdería su tiempo. No gastaría saliva ni palabras. Su vida se escurría entre los dedos, arrojándola a la basura, malgastándola por completo. Estaba desperdiciando su tiempo en un hombre que oía pero no escuchaba, que solo veía pero no observaba.

Estaba desperdiciando su vida con un juguete realmente entretenido, capaz de pintarrajear su grisácea y monótona vida, pero no era suyo en absoluto. Debía devolverlo a su dueña original, pero no quería.

Mycroft Holmes quería a Lestrade en su vida. No os hagáis ilusiones. No era amor. Nunca sería amor. Greg era una simple herramienta de entretenimiento. Simple aprecio. Simple diversión. Pero una muy gratificante.

Sin embargo, ese juego había llegado a su fin. Poco importaba. Pues Mycroft no sentía. Mycroft Holmes no era como un ciudadano más. Era frío, calculador. ¿No era sí? Parece ser que no. Pues, aunque la sangre Holmes corriera por sus venas. Su corazón empezaba a bombear por un solo nombre, por un solo apellido.

El teléfono suena, arrancando a Myc de su profunda reflexión. Debe irse.

Finge mirar la hora en su muñeca. Tarde. Demasiado tarde. Los cinco minutos se habían convertido en horas, días, semanas hasta meses. Las agujas del reloj se habían movido al fin, decidiendo avanzar en el tiempo. Arrastrando a los protagonista a la rutina de siempre.

Greg Lestrade y Mycroft Holmes volvían al mundo real, con jaulas para el inspector y dietas casi abandonadas para el funcionario.

El inspector no se mueve, solo observa como el menor se viste en silencio. La cama empieza a enfriarse, pero no le importa. Debe acostumbrarse de nuevo al hielo. Al silencio. A la soledad. Porque después de aquella noches, Gregory Lestrade volvería a estar completamente solo.

"Levántate."

EL ruido de la puerta llena los oídos del inspector veterano. Soledad. Fría y renovada soledad. Eso es lo que significa el portazo educado de Holmes. Tableros vacíos, cemento seco sin restos de lluvia.

"Corre."

Lestrade fija la mirada en el blanco techo y deja fluir cada lágrima, cada temblor de sus labios. Sus lágrimas brotan de los oscuros ojos color café. Ya no habría más tiempo. Ya no habría nubes, ni tormenta.

Solo existía el cielo azul, despejado, sin secretos, sin advertencias. Aburrido. Londres volvería a ser aburrido. Ya no habría pecas decorando espaldas blancas, ya no haría rojo fuego, ni azul helado.

"Recupéralo."

Por mucho que luchara. Por muchas veces que retomara la partida con su mujer, Lestrade sabía que Rose no podría llenar el enorme vacío dejado por Mycroft Holmes. Las piezas mal soldadas de su corazón volvían a caer y ya nadie podría volver a arrancar su motor.

Gregory Lestrade cerró los ojos, cerrando cada segundo de aquellos cinco minutos convertidos en meses. Prometiendo no conquistar su corazón, jurando no esperar nada fuera de lo normal por dos amantes. Él tenía mujer y él…él era Mycroft Holmes.

Greg solo quería cinco minutos, quería ver caer la lluvia por su ventana, sin paraguas, sin abrigo, solo sentir el frío. Él quería ser maravilloso, como solo lo conseguía con el trajeado. Pues juntos eran Formidables. Ese era el problema. Mycroft Holmes era formidable y Gregory Lestrade era una miserable.

-Se escuda detrás del portátil.- Por favor no me matéis. Todos sabemos que a veces hay que hacer caso a la razón. No se puede actuar siempre de forma impulsiva. Espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis que tanto notas de amor, como de odio, las leo todas y las comento lo más rápido posible. Un besazo enoooorme y hasta pronto!

Nota: En otras web he leído comentarios donde entendían que este es el último capitulo. EL FANFIC NO HA TERMINADO! Aun queda mucho por descubrir!


	13. Gotas de lluvia entre la tormenta

Buenos días! Sí, llevo mucho sin pasarme. Sí, el capítulo es jodidamente corto. Pero es mejor que nada no?

Siento mucho haber desaparecido desde septiembre no he tenido tiempo ni para encontrarme a mi misma, me paso las mañanas en el trabajo, las tardes en clase y mis horas libres en la biblioteca. Con decir que he tenido que hasta dejar de rolear…

Espero volver al ruedo próximamente, siento muchísimo la tardanza.

Ahora si, empezamos!

…

**21 de Octubre de 2013**

¿Alguna vez te has sentado en un banco de la calle completamente solo? ¿Has detenido la música, escondido el teléfono móvil y simplemente te has dedicado a observar? Solo tú y la realidad. Ahí se encuentran todas las respuestas. En un parque, en una plaza, en la boca de un metro o en una simple parada de autobús. Solo detente. Solo escucha. Observa.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamaaa! ¡Mira, mira un pato!

El niño grita animado y corre a trompicones persiguiendo al pobre animal. Mientras que su hermano mayor sigue al instante sus pasos preocupado por la seguridad del pequeño.

El cabeza de familia, su padre, intenta seguir el ritmo de sus hijos, pero no se lo permiten. Ese recuerdo es único. El pato y dos hermanos en busca de aventuras.

Ella no dice nada, solo finge contemplar la escena, mitigando las enfurecidas voces de interior que rebuscan el error en el recuerdo en construcción. Sonríe. Única solución factible.

-Le es infiel, ella no lo sabe, lo sospecha. Pero le hijo mayor lo ha visto con sus propios ojos.

La mujer, vieja, agotada, cansada de gastar su vida en unos hijos que nunca esperó, de presionar cada vez más fuerte sus ansias de sueños realizados. Ella camina a paso calmado hacia sus pequeños y toma al menor entre los brazos, alejándolo del curioso animal.

El hombre, inteligente, rápido, harto de su trabajo, harto de ella. Harto de una realidad que no buscó, que nunca quiso. Suspira y contempla el baile del viento gobernando las hojas vivas de color. Él no se mueve, solo piensa. Solo busca una razón por la que estar en aquel lugar, una razón por la que sonreír ante aquella gente completamente desconocida.

-Obvio, Sherlock.

Contesta Mycroft Holmes atendiendo a la escena en silencio, bebiendo de cada detalle, de cada risa y comentario ingenioso. Cruza los brazos, apretando el mango de su paraguas contra su pecho de forma involuntaria. Suspira y finge ignorar a su hermano menor. No pregunta de dónde ha salido. Tampoco cómo es que conoce su nuevo escondite.

Sherlock Suspira y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás. En otras circunstancias, en otra época; llena de espadas pirata y libros de texto, Mycroft habría aconsejado corregir aquella postura, nada adecuada para exteriores. Pero ninguno de los Holmes abrió la boca durando unos largos cinco minutos. Fingieron estar absortos en la escena de aquella familia, vacía de cariño y llena de felicidad caducada.

-Hay una fiesta.

El banco es conquistado por el tímido viento que despeina las coloridas cabelleras. Myc gira la cabeza y observa a su hermano pequeño. Este, evita la mirada, escondiendo su rostro tras la fina bufanda.

-¿Qué te ha prometido el doctor?

Preguntó con curiosidad el mayor de lo Holmes, incapaz de controlar una de sus cejas, la cual se eleva sobre la otra de forma involuntaria. Sherlock gira la cabeza y mira a su hermano molesto por aquella pregunta. Mycroft sabía la respuesta. John no había chantajeado a su hermano. Simplemente había sonreído. Suficiente para el detective consultor.

Era otoño y Holmes conocía las costumbres habituales de finales de octubre. Mycroft niega con la cabeza. Sabe que estará llena de ruido y de personas carentes de interés.

Sherlock carraspea y alborota sus rizos con sus largos y pálidos dedos. Los minutos se esparcen lentamente entre el frio. Suspira sonoramente, dejando ver su clara impaciencia. A Sherlock Holmes no le gusta esperar. Esconde las manos enguantadas en el largo abrigo y se encoge en el banco con las piernas cruzadas.

-No iré.

-Él vendrá.

No había nada más que decir. Solo dos palabras capaces de convencer a un Holmes. Sherlock se incorpora y camina a paso ligero hasta toparse con el agua.

-Eres un Holmes y los Holmes no se rinden, hermano.

Mira su reflejo en el charco y gira la cabeza, observando su hermano sobre el hombro. Se inclina y observa los pequeños destellos de sol en las motas verdes del lago. Mycroft lleva demasiado rato mudo.

Sherlock tenía razón. Los Holmes nunca se rinden. Sin embargo, Mycroft llevaba meses enterrado en su propia oscuridad. Desde aquella corta charla. La última de todas. Desde aquella cama, llena de suspiros, secretos y dudas nunca resueltas. Mycroft había cedido ante la desesperación más humana y no estaba acostumbrado a ceder en nada.

Holmes, no estaba acostumbrado a sentir tal contraste de sensaciones. El zorro plateado había enseñado a sonreír al hombre de hielo. Mycroft Holmes había aprendido a sentir, a vivir, todo en manos de Gregory Lestrade.

Pero ahora…Ahora todo había cambiado. Ahora todo eran patos escapando de manos curiosas, todo eran miradas vacías hacia corazones no correspondidos.

¿Cómo había terminado en aquel vacío existencial si Gregory Lestrade solo era un juguete más con el que divertirse?

-Has jugado en una partida que no te pertenecía.

Explica su hermano menor. Como si él conociera toda su historia, todos los paraguas perdidos, todas las tazas de té frías olvidadas. Sherlock quizás solo conocía pequeñas gotas de agua entre toda la tormenta. Pero era suficiente. La voz del barítono irrumpe la nostalgia del gobierno británico.

-Te dejé jugar confiando en ti, pero creaste un sentimiento hacia ese inspector y perdiste.

Mycroft agacha la cabeza al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro le da la espalda. Ya no hay patos. Tampoco británicos que deducir como distracción. Solo dos hermanos, dos hombres construyendo un mundo por el cual se despiertan todos los días.

-Los dos sabemos…

Musita Sherlock mientras camina unos pasos por el húmedo césped.

-…Que nosotros nunca perdemos.

…

Y eso es todo por hoy ami s! El siguiente capítulo espero que os guste mucho, el borrador lleva escrito desde hace casi un año jajajaja

UN BESAZO ENORME!


End file.
